¿Cómo te va mi amor?
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Lukas tiene un inesperado reencuentro con Mathias, después de años de haber terminado su relación. Human AU.


Perdonen las faltas de gramática y/u ortografía.

One shot/drabble inspirado en la canción ¿Cómo te va mi amor? De pandora.

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Que sorpresas da la vida,_

 _encontrarte en plena calle,_

 _fue una chispa en mi equilibrio,_

 _dinamita que estalló._

Miró al piso, confundido al verlo así, a la entrada de ese Starbucks que ambos solían frecuentar cuando aún eran una pareja. Desvió su mirada, que, aunque siempre era inexpresiva, se podía notar el dolor y la nostalgia en sus ojos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y quiso gritar, pero, como siempre, se mantuvo callado.

 _Te encontré un poco más flaco,_

 _fue mirarte y derrumbarme,_

 _te creí asunto olvidad,_

 _otra vez me equivoque._

Suspiró y le miró de pies a cabeza; no había cambiado mucho, había crecido un par de centímetros y hasta había adelgazado. Se veía más atractivo que antes, muchísimo más, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, porque quería ver, si seguía siendo el mismo Mathias de hacía cinco años.

—Gusto verte de nuevo, Lukas —El danés sonrió de oreja a oreja hacia el noruego, quien le seguía observando.

Ahora se cuestionaba si este le extrañaba, si seguía amándolo, porque él sí lo hacía. Cada noche le extrañaba en silencio, admirando una foto de ambos que tenía bien escondida debajo de su almohada.

Sus repentinas energías al entrar al local le dejaban ver que este seguía teniendo su misma personalidad y, aun así, Lukas no podía dejar de preguntarse si Mathias seguía enamorado de él, si tenía una nueva pareja o si simplemente le había borrado de su vida completamente y ahora, por amabilidad, le invitaba a beber un café.

—Lo de siempre, Eliza —Mencionó Mathias a la camarera, que al parecer era la misma que siempre los atendía cuando estaban juntos.

No dijeron nada hasta que los pedidos llegaron. Un frappuccino caramel para Mathias y un chocolate blanco para Lukas, acompañados de un pequeño pastel de frambuesa. Justo lo que siempre solían ordenar y Lukas se sorprendió de eso.

—Y bien ¿Cómo te va? —Mathias sonrió mientras llevaba un pedazo de fruta a su boca, su felicidad, que antes llenaba de felicidad al noruego también, ahora solo lo llenaban de dudas _**"¿Por qué es tan feliz sin mí?"**_

Entre plática y plática, ambos descubrieron que se habían graduado de lo que querían, trabajos temporales que habían tenido y los hobbies que practicaban en esos momentos. Lukas se mostraba _tranquilo_ , pero había una pregunta que quería salir, quería escuchar la respuesta y confirmar si el danés lo había olvidado completamente.

 _¿Cómo te va mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?_

 _era el silencio la_

 _pregunta entre tú y yo;_

 _¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_

 _porque a mi puerta_

 _el amor nunca volvió._

Mathias notó la intranquilidad del noruego, porque lo conocía muy bien para notarlo, así que decidió preguntarle si todo estaba bien y ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Estaba fatal, triste y solo, solo como nunca antes había estado.

—¿Lukas? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa? —Negó y suspiró, armándose de valor.

—No, estoy bien —Le miró a los ojos —¿Haz… encontrado a alguien durante este tiempo?

Rogó por todos los cielos que ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas no significara nada, sin embargo, su corazón se rompió más de lo que estaba al ver al otro asentir levemente.

—Sí, se llama Berwald y, de hecho, es el mejor amigo del novio de tu hermano Emil… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Hizo un gesto de estar recordando y luego golpeó la mesa— ¡Tino!

La sonrisa en su rostro le hizo sonreír por inercia, porque se notaba feliz, feliz como cuando estaba con él, incluso… más.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Lukas negó y mordió su mejilla por dentro de su boca.

—En realidad no, el amor no llega a mi puerta aún — " _ **Y no creo que lo haga nunca"**_

—Espero que lo encuentres, Lukas —Este asintió, sabiendo que eso sería imposible, a menos que fuese él quien estuviese tocando su puerta y abrazándole, besándole y diciendo que nunca más se separarían.

—¿Eres feliz? Y, no me engañes, que lo notaré —Amenazó, con una pequeña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo soy —Mathias esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Fue un encuentro tan pequeño,_

 _que no pude sincerarme_

 _y decirte "te extrañado_

 _como nunca imaginé"._

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron fuera del local, parándose frente a frente, sabiendo que sería, probablemente una de las pocas veces que se verían -ya que al parecer Emil conocía al novio actual de Mathias- y deseaba que fuese así, ya que le gustaría verle de nuevo, solo para llenarse de esa sonrisa que tanto le hacía falta.

 _Desde entonces como espuma_

 _crece un miedo a quedar sola,_

 _porque no encontrado a alguien_

 _que me llene igual que tú._

Lukas había intentado estar con otras personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, sin embargo, ninguno lograba tener una sonrisa que le llenara de tanta felicidad como el danés lo hacía, como él le besaba y le abrazaba. Que le hiciera el amor como él lo hacía y le amara tanto como lo había hecho él.

 _Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado,_

 _madurando este querer,_

 _no debimos separarnos,_

 _fue un error, ahora lo sé..._

Apretó sus puños por la impotencia que le dio cuando el danés, con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él y camino justo en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba él, dejándole solo, de nuevo.

Recordó cuando ambos decidieron separarse y mordió su labio inferior. Una tontería fue lo que había hecho que ambos tomaran caminos diferentes _**"Si tanto quieres regresar a Dinamarca, entonces vete, porque yo no te sigo"**_

Mathias había obtenido una beca de estudio completa y quería mudarse a lo que era su país nativo. Este planeaba llevarse a Lukas con él, que ambos vivieran en un departamento y estudiaran los dos ahí, en Copenhague, sin embargo, Lukas lo había rechazado y todo, terminó en una pelea que los llevó a la separación.

 _¿Cómo te va mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?_

 _era el silencio la_

 _pregunta entre tú y yo;_

 _¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_

 _porque a mi puerta_

 _el amor nunca volvió._

Lukas lo observó desaparecer a la distancia y entonces emprendió camino a su propia casa, mirando el piso en todo el tiempo. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de su relación y cómo, debido a su estupidez, todo había terminado. Pensaba en cómo sería su vida si no hubiera reaccionado a como lo había hecho, seguramente sería feliz.

Suspiró y siguió caminando hasta perderse en la distancia, completamente al lado opuesto a donde el amor de su vida se había dirigido y sabía de sobra que él no daría la vuelta para regresar por él.


End file.
